drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Donovan Rile
Character Name: Donovan Rile Place of Birth/Raising: Amadacia (In the Fotress of the Light). Age: 29 Description: Donovan is a man of deceptive figure. His 5'11" broad shouldered frame masks a grace and lightness of foot not normally seen in a man of his bulk. The deception does not end there, however. Donvan's heavily muscled body is masked by a soft layer of fat on his abdomen. However this does little to hide his large arms, corded from years riding and caring for horses, scaling cliffs, walls and parapets, and practice with his favorite little instruments of pain, his axes. His dark blue eyes peer out from beneath a shaggy mane of dirty blonde hair and out over a twice broken nose. = Character History = Little Donnie stared out at his mother through the crack in the door, the tears still fresh in his eyes. He didn't want her to go, but that never stopped her. He dried his eyes on his sleeve as he watched her strap a leather harness over her white linen shirt. Two short hafted axes were hung carefully from the harness, dangling from her shoulders like tiny wooden wings. Then she was turning towards him, her feet carrying her across the sitting room towards his door. She bent over, her supple blond locks falling around her face as she lifted a black leather jacket from a table near his door. As she straightened, her eyes met his, and a gentle smile lit her face. It was the smile she used only for him. He backed away from the door, guilt guiding his steps. He was supposed to be in bed, but he had wanted to say goodbye. The door swung slowly open as she pushed against it, and she beckoned him from the opening. He hesitated for a second, wondering if he was in trouble, before rushing her. His short chubby arms flew out and he clung to her as tight as he could. Seven words echoed in the quiet house as Leanne wrapped her arms around her son. "I don't want you to leave, mommy!" Her smile faded slightly as she lowered her head to rest on her son's and she held him tight. "I know son, but mommy has to go. She has a job to do." Leaning back, she tilted his chin up and smiled his smile again. "So I need you to be a good boy, and behave for your father while I'm gone. Can you prove to mommy your a big boy?" Donnie nodded slowly, fighting back the tears that were glistening in his eyes. She smiled at him and held him for a while longer before standing, and leaving the room. As she pulled the door shut, she smiled down at him once more. "Be sure to find lots of treasures to show me when I get back. I can't wait to see them." The door closed, and the boy was left standing alone in the darkness, his only company the quiet melody produced by his tears. That was the last time Donovan ever saw his mother. Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios Category:Whisper of the Light Bios